Ramen para el Corazón
by Yahg
Summary: Los detalles son importantes y mas cuando son para alguien a quien quieres mucho NaruHina ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KISAME!


**No tengo mayor explicación para esto, solo que es un fic Naruto/Hinata que me divirtió escribirlo. Si les gusta pueden opinar y si no también. **

**Va dedicado a mi querido ****Kisame Hoshigaki**** ¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! .Espero te guste esto lo escribí para ti tu sabes que no escribo nada de este genero desde hace tres años, pero es una ocasión especial.**

* * *

Acotación - entre comillas van pensamientos de personajes " "

Disclamer: Naruto no es mió y si lo fuera seria rica muahahahaha

Sumario: Los detalles son importantes y mas cuando son para alguien a quien quieres mucho [Naru/Hina

* * *

**Ramen para el corazón**

**By Mizuki-Nfu!**

Se encontraba últimos detalles este día no podía ser mejor lo tenia todo preparado ya solo bastaba meter todo a la canasta, si la idea podía ser algo cursi pero estaba segura que talle le gustaría y además seria el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía por él. Además llevaba el platillo mas preciado por el rubio en efecto el preciado ramen, reviso nuevamente la lista, todo estaba en orden sonrió para si y se aseguro un éxito rotundo que podría salir mal.

Ojala esa frase jamás hubiera sido pensada pues en ese momento su padre la llamo para informarle que en la entrada estaba el patoso rubio, al líder del clan no le caía bien pero no podía meterse, pues su querida niña tenia una sonrisa estupida en sus labios y solo había visto esa expresión en si mismo cuando veía a la mama de hinata.

La hyuuga salio en busca de su rubio y tan pronto como llegó sus sonrisa se desvaneció, si en la puerta estaba Naruto pero no venia solo, acompañándolo estaban toda la banda de amigos. Hinata se pego internamente y fulmino a todos con la mirada, cosa que solo fue notada por Sai, quien aumento su sonrisa y el también pensó que era absurdo se imaginaba los planes de la blanquita, pero seria mas divertido viendo como intentaba safarse

Naruto- hola hinata espero no te moleste pero traje a unos amigos, como dijiste que era como cualquier día, espero no te moleste

Hinata– "grgrgrgrgr" – para nada Naruto dio un suspiro, ya después vería la forma de quitarse a todos esos.

XXXXX

Se encontraban en una colina realizando el día de campo todos reían y comían felices, en pareja, solitos, en tríos el que mas llamo su atención fue el de Shikamaru, Ino y Temari, esas dos estaban por matarse entre si para ganar quien le daría de comer al "holgazán de las nubes".

Por su parte ella solo sostenía su plato con sopa de miso y a lo lejos veía a su inspiración discutir con Sai y Sakura, mas esos dos trataban de matar a Sai quien no paraba de sonreír y decir lo patéticos que eran esos dos sin su Sasuke. Bajo la mirada

Y se pregunto cuanto tiempo pasaría viéndolo, llevaba así desde que entro a la academia siempre viéndolo y adorándolo en silencio, fue hasta el concurso de chunin que se atrevió a cambiar un poco mas para que el la notara y después de eso vino la pausa tres años en los que no supo nada de él y ahora estaba hay otra vez mirándolo, realmente ¿se atrevería a decirle?... hubiera seguido pensando pero la voz de Kiba la trajo a la realidad

-¡¡¡¡Wooooa miren todos aquí hay ramen, sugoi!!!!

"No, no podían ya había sido suficiente, habían comido de todo, todo lo que llevaba para Naruto, no podía dejar que también se comieran el preciado ramen que tanto le costo preparar"- pensó mientras se miraba las manos cortadas y algo quemadas apretó sus puños y sin evitarlo golpeo al dueño de Akamaru con el palma en el ante brazo, cosa que nadie mas que ellos supieron y provoco que kiba quedara con el brazo adormecido

-Lo siento Kiba –dijo aprisa – pero no puedo dejar que te comas eso también- la mirada de la Hyuuga era filosa y a la vez de culpabilidad

Kiba no se atrevió a decir nada, solo sonrió pues sabia para que mas bien para quien era ese platillo- gomen Hinata, pero no había necesidad… hinata no pierdas el tiempo y si se lo vas a decir apresúrate por que ese Baka jamás se dará cuenta

-Si¿cuenta de que? – De la nada apareció la razón de los desvelos –preguntando que sucedía

Al tenerlo tan cerca hinata se puso roja y empezó a temblar y balbucear y solo fue ayudada por su perruno compañero- Naruto toma Hinata hizo esto para ti

El rubio miro lo que le era ofrecido y vio una súper olla de ramen, sus ojos se iluminaron y un poco de saliva cruzo su garganta, el aroma era exquisito moría por probarlo y así lo hizo. Hinata estaba tan aturdida que solo se quedo hay mirándolo "rayos no puedo" se regañaba mentalmente según ella esta mañana había reunido todo su valor pero… tal vez no estaba lista "que desilusión sigo siendo la misma niña llorona"

Naruto comió y comió hasta que se acabo la porción y sonrió – Cielos Hinata esta increíble muchas gracias y dicho eso la abrazo tan efusivamente y planto un beso en su mejilla

…..

Rosa tornándose a rojo fue el color que adquirieron las mejillas de la heredera de la primera rama. Pero el rubio todavía no terminaba -Por eso me gustas tanto Hinata – la voz sincera y alegre de Naruto resonó hasta su corazón – gustar? eso significaba que si había una esperanza para ella, sus mejillas y toda su cara adquirieron un color carmesí pero en vez de desmayarse como antes, sonrió "unos kilos de ramen mas y tal vez naruto le daría el si, tenia que organizar otra salida, pues esta fue un éxito todo gracias a un plato de ramen.

**Fin**

Si lo se esta muy cursi pero pues esto salio de mi inspiración, además que es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja. Espero les haya gustado y si no son libres de quejarse.

Ja ne

_**CUANDO ELTIEMPO SE PUEDE SABOREAR Y ES SABOR NARANJA**_


End file.
